Path of Evil
by KaijuAddict
Summary: Alternate ending to the Cell Saga! Alternate Buu Saga! Majin Broly and Majin Buu vs the Z-Fighters! Working on Chapter 4 this instant.
1. Chapter 1

_Broly's Path of Darkness: Chapter 1_

A week after Gohan's unfortunate death against Cell that caused the death of Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Piccolo, there was still a few more warriors capable of destroying Cell. One of them was Broly, lying down in the crystal lair next to a nearby village Cell has destroyed. This is where the story begins...

_The Fight Begins_

The sky was red, reflecting the ocean of blood. Cell's enjoying his onslaught against a helpless village, dozens of screams were heard. "Now now, there's plenty of me to go on now!" Cell said as the Cell Juniors came out of his tail. One of them kicked a man straight through his stomach, while another fired a Special Beam Cannon at a nearby women. The 4 others were simply enjoying the scenery of blood and destroyed buildings. This was like a minor celebration of victory against the Z-Fighters for Cell, he never felt this confident in his life. Suddenly, Cell heard something breaking, it was a crystal. More of them were breaking until a figure flew straight out of the falling crystals. The man had a crystal necklace with golden boots, red cloth out a golden belt and a red scar on his chest. His hair was gold, Cell heard a word he heard many times before coming straight out of the Saiyan's mouth. "Kakorat..." the man said. "A saiyan eh? Juniors, this is your gift right here, go on." Cell said, as his blue doppelgangers went straight for the strange Saiyan. "My name is Broly!" the man said as he threw one of the Cell Juniors straight into another causing both of them to explode. Broly's right hand glowed with Green Ki as it went straight into another Cell Junior. One of them came to kick Broly from above, only to miss and hit his own brother, Broly punched this Junior straight into it's chest. There were 2 left infront of Broly. "KAKORATTTTTT" he said as he flew straight into the 2, holding them by their necks and throwing them straight into the lake below. "Interesting, Broly is your name..." Cell said. "Such tremendou-" Cell was rudely interrupted by Broly's kick sending the cyborg meters back. "Strange, your power level is beyond Goku's..." Cell struggled. Yellow energy and blue electricity transferred throughout his body like lightning, his power grew immensely as he is now in his Super Perfect Form. "Fight me, Broly!" Cell prepared. Super Saiyan Broly flew straight for Cell, his leg was caught by Cell's hand as he was thrown straight into a building. Broly growled in anger, he fired a green Ki beam at Cell which collided with Cell. Broly growled with confusion, Cell laughed. "Is this all the power you've got?" Cell blurted, he flew towards Broly and Broly did the same, their arms collided but Cell's power easily triumphed over Broly's, causing him to retreat. Cell could see the anger in Broly's eyes, he was testing the Saiyan, waiting for him to use his real powers. Broly paused for a second, he felt his powers fluctuating, his Ki was rising, he released dozens of Ki Beams at Cell, only for Cell to ignore them. It took some time for Broly to get back to his senses but Cell was toying with him.

Broly finally understood he couldn't win the fight without using all his strength, his skin ripped as his pupils vanished, his whole body grew as it caused rain and thunder to appear, his muscles grew bigger as he let the world now he's the strongest being in the planet. "Die you little green pest" Broly blurted as Cell watched in horror, "Finally, you've shown you're tru-" being rudely interrupted once again, Cell felt the fist of the Legendary Super Saiyan hit him straight in the chest, his neck felt a sudden cold hand pushing him towards the ground. Broly's hand met Cell's leg as he threw him towards the air above him, this let Cell fire a small Ki Beam to stall the pain of Broly's incoming fist. Too late, Broly felt nothing from the Ki Beam and uppercutted Cell's chin. Cell was forced to desperate measures, he cupped his hands as Purple Energy grew from his cupped hands, Broly smirked. "Galick Gun!" Cell said as the blast soared towards Broly, who only laughed at the incoming blast. His body felt a bit of pain, but nothing to overwhelm the Legendary Saiyan as all you could hear was laughter. Cell struggled to find words to describe this mockery, just moments ago he was a mile ahead of Broly's power but now he's the underdog. "Where's Kakorat?"Broly muttered. "Goku? He's dead, his friends to. I killed them" these words angered Broly. "Is that so? Then what's the point of you living anymore" Broly smirked, Cell stood struggling. "ABANDON YOUR ARROGANCE, SAIYAN!" Cell flew towards the Saiyan, his green hand met Broly's face. "Hmph" Broly murmured, Cell felt the pain of Broly's knee straight through his stomach, blood gushing everywhere. Broly's hand glowed with green Ki and met Cell's head, obliterating it into pieces. Broly laughed, he walked towards a near resting place but heard Cell's regenerating powers. Cell's body had regenerated, he cursed in anger, he managed to regain his structure and said confidently "Thanks for warming me up, pest" his first went straight for Broly's chest but the saiyan didn't feel anything. "This is IT!" Cell said as the fist grew into a one handed Kamehameha sending Broly several yards back towards giant rocks. The red scar in his chest only grew bigger, the pain was manageable, not enough to send the Legendary Super Saiyan down for the count. The two flew towards each other and managed to exchange a few kicks and punches until Broly finally broke the struggle with a small Ki Beam. "What? Do you think you can defeat me? The Legendary Super Saiyan?" Broly questioned. Cell ignored the Saiyan's arrogance and only made his power grow. The moment of silence broke as the icy winds blew across the frigid air, Broly smiled wickedly, he flew towards Cell and punched him mercilessly, he then charged a Ki Blast with one of his hands sending Cell meters back. " Have you had enough? Cyborg " Broly muttered. Cell struggled to get up, Broly chopped the left side of Cell's had, Broly stepped on Cell's stomach Cell's flashback suddenly started, the humiliation he felt from Gohan was less painful then this one, he couldn't take it no more. His hands started to form a final cup, the amount of wind from the energy Cell was gathering sent Broly back a few meters, "Solar Kamehameha!" Cell shouted in anger, Broly laughed mercilessly and released a small Chi Blast easily winning the fight between the two blasts "HAAAAAAAAAA" Cell shouted as his Kamehameha suddenly gained momentum, Broly still laughed, he released a second Chi Blast , until he decided to stop toying around, the Chi Blasts grew 20x their regular size, it was Broly's Omega Eraser. Broly's Omega Eraser sent Cell's Kamehameha against him "Fuck it, FUCK IT ALL!" Cell shouted as the combined power of Broly's Omega Eraser and his own Solar Kamehameha obliterated him into millions of pieces. The blast formed a huge crater and a ton of ash, Broly only flew above it looking for Cell's remains.

He returned to his Super Saiyan state and levitated trying to find a nearby shelter, suddenly two figures closed in behind him. The corner of Broly's eyes saw it coming, he turned around and met a small yellow creature next to a demonic figure with the letter M on top of his forehead. "Who are you?" Broly shouted in confusion. "I'm Babidi, I've saw your battle a few moments ago, I want to tell you that your powers are special..." the little creature said. "What Is your purpose here?" Broly asked. "A long time ago, these 4 gods sealed my father's creation "Buu", after my father's death I wish to revive Buu and gain eternal conquest. I want you to join us" Babidi said in silence as the figure next to him growled. "Why should I join you?" Broly asked in anger. "Simple, your dreams of defeating Goku will finally arrive" Babidi said. "Kakorat? He's DEAD!" Broly charged towards Babidi, only to get interfered by Dabura. "At ease Broly, Goku's coming back from the dead soon enough along with his friends" Babidi replied. "How do you know this?" Broly replied in anger. "Me and Dabura are from the future"

_END OF CHAPTER 1._


	2. Chapter 2

Path of Evil Chapter 2: The Story

"You see Broly, in my time after Cell has been destroyed, 7 years into the future Goku came back stronger then he was ever before. After I unleashed Majin Buu and took control of Vegeta" Broly stumbled. "He passed out once against Vegeta, then Vegeta turned his back on us and tried to obliterate Buu by self-destructing but that didn't work. Buu absorbed me, Dabura and many others, he transformed into Super Buu being one of the strongest beings in the universe. Then Goku and Vegeta combined as one and they made Vegeto, they succesfully went inside of Buu and brought back everybody who was absorbed Buu back to life. Unfortunately for them, their Potara Earrings split them apart again, and Buu transformed once again to Kid Buu, he easily brought down Goku and Vegeta, until Goku gathered energy from his friends and the universe to defeat Kid Buu once and for all. What they forgot is that once they released everybody out of Buu, me and Dabura fled the scene and found a way to go back in time and find you". Broly smirked, this was incredible. In the future he can have "Majin Buu" along with him killing Goku once and for all. "So, joining us or not?" Babidi asked as he brought his hand out, Broly brought his hand out to and they shook hands in agreement. "Now, when I release your full potential, you will train with Buu who will hatch soon enough into a room I like to call..." and the scene ended there.

_Heaven, The Grand Kai Planet_

"Look, I want you with the spiky hair and the guy in the blue suit training in where i'm pointing at for 7 days alright? This method is much faster then the Hyperbolic Time Chamber down in Earth, every day in this chamber counts as 1 and a half years in Earth. " Grand Kai said as he was performing a weird dance and hand emotions in his speech. "Ready Vegeta?" The man with spiky hair and a orange uniform asked. " Don't put your hands on your ass and hold back on me alright? Use your full power at me, this traning is serious Kakorat." Vegeta replied. Goku chuckled as both Saiyans entered the room Both saiyans entered their Super Saiyan state immediately, Vegeta went for first blood, he flew towards Goku who immediately punches Vegeta straight in his cheek, then Goku's knee immediately met Vegeta's stomach, Goku grunted, his forehead immediately clashed with Vegeta's, both saiyans grunted in pain. "Don't die so easily Vegeta!" Goku joked. Vegeta grunted, he charged a small Ki Blast to distract Goku, it worked, after-wards Vegeta punched Goku in the stomach. Vegeta chuckled, his fist met Goku's face repetitively, Vegeta made sure each punch he made had Goku spitting blood. "You know, you don't treat the Prince of Saiyans with this type of respect Kakorat" Vegeta said confidently. Suddenly Goku's power grew he entered his Mastered Super Saiyan form. "What now Vegeta?" Goku said as he used his instant transmission to appear behind Vegeta, grabbing his leg and throwing him, Goku flew towards the Prince of Saiyan, punching his jaw. Goku's leg met Vegeta's chest as Goku made some sort of backflip and firing his Kamehameha. Vegeta had little to no defense to block the shot, a chunk of his saiyan armor has fallen off. "No tricks Kakorat!" Vegeta said in anger as he flew towards Goku, a fist full of anger from Vegeta hit Goku's stomach. Vegeta heard a grunt from Goku, he smiled. Goku saw Vegeta's fingers in front of his face, he couldn't predict what was going to happen, it looked like he knelt before Vegeta. "Big Bang Attack!" is all Goku heard. The blast seemed to have hit him a bit but nothing serious happened, the noise of the blast could was heard outside aswell. Vegeta looked up as he saw Goku with a ripped uniform about to hit Vegeta's head with his arms connected, he countered with an uppercut at Goku's jaw. The blood Goku coughed made Vegeta smile, "Too late, Vegeta!" Goku said as his leg met the side of Vegeta's head, followed by Goku's 360 degree turn as Goku's other leg hit Vegeta's chest. The Saiyan Prince raged, what was he doing wrong? He thought. The temperature suddenly changed, the heat could be felt inching towards the body of the Saiyans. "Hey Vegeta, do you feel it too?" Goku asked, he was ignored. Vegeta flew towards Goku with a Ki Ball charging in his right hand , it was launched immediately. "Dammit Vegeta don't do that!" Goku said as he levitated to dodge the incoming blast. Goku's eyes couldn't find Vegeta, Goku felt someone's fist hit his back. His leg felt a cold hand and he was thrown meters away, Vegeta flew towards Goku kicking him straight in the stomach. Goku struggled to get up, the pain was too much for him to bare. It's been what? Only an hour in the chamber? Something needed to happen fast for him or else Vegeta would take advantage of him for the whole fight. Vegeta took advantage of the moment and fired yet another Big Bang Attack, Goku immediately fired 2 Ki Balls against to floor to levitate himself , making the Big Bang Attack hit the floor. Goku and Vegeta were exchanging many kicks and punches, none of them making any abnormal damage to the two Saiyans. Goku's fist went through Vegeta's saiyan armor, as Goku's leg aimed at Vegeta's head, Vegeta grabbed Goku's leg and used it to his advantage. He threw Goku towards the ground and fired many small Ki blasts, the ashes covered the view of Goku. Vegeta's legs met the ground, he walked towards what he thought was a unconscious Goku. "Come on Kakorat, don't be so-", Goku 's fist full of Ki came in contact with Vegeta's stomach, causing an immense amount of pain. "Alright Vegeta. Are you ready?" Goku asked, holding Vegeta by his leg. "For what?" Vegeta replied. "To see the power, of a Super Saiyan 2?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Path of Evil 3: The ascended Saiyans_

"That's impossible Kakorat, nobody acquires the Super Saiyan 2 Level in just an hour, quit your foolishness towards the Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta blurted in raged. He broke of Goku's grip and fired several small Ki Balls, until the ashes from the devastating Attack revealed Goku's true ambition. Yes, he did acquire the Super Saiyan 2 stage, his body was full of electric shock with his hair's bangs changing. "We have 2 days left Vegeta, don't worry I probably won't get my Super Saiyan 3 level until then!" Goku joked. Vegeta stood in anger, this was unbelievable...Now 2 saiyans we're stronger then him, the pathetic Gohan and the clown Goku. He couldn't let this happen, after all he's the Prince of All Saiyans. He dug deeper, finding the powers he truly didn't find, if Kakorat found this new power faster then he did, he can do just the same.

Goku heard the roar of the Prince of All saiyans, flying towards him in hi-speed. Goku teleported, behind the angry saiyan and punched him straight in Vegeta's spine. He teleported once again in front of Vegeta, elbowing his head. Vegeta spat a fountain of blood, he felt the true Saiyan Hands on his left leg, getting thrown several feet away. His eyes met the first Super Saiyan's body, running towards him. "DAMMIT KAKORAT!" Vegeta roared, his left hand fired a long Ki Beam straight into Goku's stomach. His body was full of scars, he never felt this angry sense the death of his son Trunks, against the mighty Cell. Suddenly, Golden Aura appeared around Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyan found his new roar, his hands met this sudden new power of his. The memories of fighting Goku in their first fight, dying against Frieza, and the death of his son Trunks appeared in his mind so fast, surging through the Prince's brain.

Electricity formed around his Golden Aura, his hair changed forms and he stood anew. His hands were crossed, he chuckled. "Kakorat, whats the key of youet r power?" Vegeta asked jokingly. "I'm a Earthling, I fight for Earth's safety, and my families Goku replied, he already knew his first 3 words was a mistake. "How dare you deny our Saiyan blood?" Vegeta raged, he flew towards Goku punching him straight in the stomach. His leg met Goku's head, Vegeta's hands were cupped quickly and he fired his Galick Gun towards Goku. He heard Goku's screech of pain, outstanding, Vegeta thought. Vegeta looked towards the huge crater his Galick Gun formed, he saw an outraged Goku covered in ashes. The two saiyans flew toward each other and their elbows collided, the two saiyans teleported as their legs collided, they teleported once again as they tried to use their punches. If Krillin was their he couldn't even keep track of how fast they were, their teleportation suddenly stopped.

Vegeta looked around, trying to find Goku who seemed to have dissapeared. "What's the matter Kakora-" he found him, Goku threw Vegeta straight into the ground below them. He chased Vegeta and made contact with Vegeta's stomach from his leg, it was a dirty play indeed. Vegeta was struggling, Goku punched him straight in the stomach, again and again until Vegeta's legs swept Goku. Vegeta fired his Galick Gun straight into Goku's stomach, "You know Kakorat, we have much more time. Wanna know when our next break is?" Vegeta asked. "NEVER!" Vegeta's hands met Goku's chest, Goku knew what Vegeta was going to do, his Big Bang. He angered and before Vegeta was going to launch it, Goku broke off Vegeta's grip and elbowed Vegeta's chest. His knee met the Prince's Face, and his fist landed straight in the spine of the Prince. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAAA" and the scene ended their.

_Hyperbolic time Chamber_

"This is just training guys, nothing serious. Don't kill each other alright Broly, Buu?" Babidi said. The two fighters agreed, their eyes met. The Majin Legendary Super Saiyan stood with his now Unlimited Ki, in front of him stood Super Buu, "Broly, I want to tell you something about Goku" Super Buu said calmly before their training started. "What is it?" Broly replied quietly. "When I fought Goku in the Future, he had these earrings so he could combine with Vegeta, this was the strongest being I have ever faced. He had unbelievable power, we need to defeat them before they acquire these earrings. " Buu warned, "Also, Goku had this new form, _Super Saiyan 3_" Buu continued, Broly stumbled a bit. "I want you to learn this stage, Legendary Super Saiyan 3. I won't let you leave without it, alright Broly? " Buu said.

Broly agreed, the match started simple enough just exchanging punches and kicks. Until Broly started getting serious, he flew towards the Pink Blob and threw him above, "Eraser Cannon!" Broly shouted, a Green Energy ball flew straight towards Buu only to be collided with Buu's Kamehameha (don't ask how he got it.) Broly put more energy into the blast faster then Buu could, causing the blast going straight towards Buu's stomach. Buu regenerated easily, "Not that hard, alright Broly?" Buu asked. Broly nodded. The battle intensified, they were gaining energy faster then ever, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was working thus far.

Author's notes

Sorry for a short chapter, i'm working on my Godzilla fic and also studying for a math test coming up after March Break. Watching several Godzilla movies is making me nostalgic lol.


End file.
